


Nicki Meets Her Prince Charming ( Merry Christmas Nicki)

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicki finally found her Prince Charming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowningintonothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Sister .....hope you like your Prince Charming!  
> Love ya!

Nicole lay in bed, snuggled under the covers the sun shining through the window. She pulls the covers up a little tighter to her; despite the sun shining through the window the room was a bit chilly. She can smell him on his pillow; he was always the first one up. She lay in bed thinking about how lucky she was to have such a wonderful man, even though many people seen him as something different. She smiled to herself, thinking about the first time that they had met.

_She had just moved there, and she had been looking for an art supply store all day. She really liked the scenery around her new home and wanted to paint it, painting kept her mind off of everything going on around her. It made her happy, calmed her down, but since she had moved to the new town she had not been able to find a good place to find the paints she liked or even the paper. She came out of yet another store shaking her head second guessing this moving to a small town idea she had. She was getting into her car, when she noticed him and she wasn't the only one it seemed like everyone in the town knew who he was.  He had gotten away from the group of people and was walking by her car, she wasn't sure why she done it but as he walked by her car she rolled down her window and asks him if he could tell her where she would be able to find art supplies. He introduced himself and informed her that she would have to go to the city for that “kinda stuff “before leaving he ask her, her name._

“What are you grinning about Sleeping Beauty”

“Oh just thinking about the day I met my Prince Charming” she answered as she pulled him into bed with her. “Warm me up its chilly in here” she had pulled him close to her and thrown the covers over them both.

“Damn woman your feet are cold” he laughed as he pulled her to him.

“It’s cold in here” she pouted burying her face in the crook of his neck, lightly kissing him.

“Stay in here all covered up, I’ll go work on the fire.” He told her as he got back out of bed heading towards the stove room.

She was a lucky woman, she was startled out of bed when she heard his truck start up. ‘Where the hell is he going’ she thought as she climbed out of bed her feet hitting the cold floor, she hurried and went and got a her a pair of socks and a pair of sweatpants and put them on, she had on one of his shirts on it was way to big but she liked wearing his shirts.

As she walked into the living room he had left a note telling her he would be back soon. He had the wood-stove going it was starting to get warm in the little house again. She heads to the kitchen passing the Christmas tree, they had put up after a round of arguing she didn't want it up, he did he “talked” her into with that talented tongue of his. She smiled as she walked past it, remembering those sad little puppy dog eyes of his when he told her he wanted to put it up. Christmas was the next day, and she was not at all looking forward to it.

She busied herself in the kitchen, working on pancakes, and putting coffee on. She grabbed her coffee cup and went to the little painting room that her Prince Charming had built on after they had moved into the little house. They moved from Georgia a little bit after they had started dated, she was worried about how his brother affected him….he agreed which surprised her. The night she mentioned it to him was hard night for them both he broke down in tears, she held him, played with his hair until he calmed down and he was the one to decide for them to move, and she would follow him anywhere.

She set down at her table looking out the big window, he had made sure was in the room so she would have lots of natural light and so she could paint what was outside her window. She got her paints all sit around her and her canvas as she looked out the window the sun glistened on the snow. Moving from such a warm state to one that was not as warm meant snow in the winter time which meant it was cold, she was used to it but her man not so much. She started painting the view from out side her window, she had painted the same scene during the fall the leaf’s falling the colors changing she loved to it, she was planning on painting a picture with every season. Just like she had done in her last place.

She didn't hear him as he walked into the room, pancake in one head coffee cup in the other “whatcha painting babe” he ask as she made his way to her side leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

“The snow” she answered looking up at him

“Why would you want to paint that cold stuff” he grinned leaning down his lips finding hers. She could taste pancake and coffee on his tongue. She loved kissing him….she could kiss him for the rest of her life she would be the happiest woman alive.

“You will get used to it” she said after breaking the kiss. “So where did you go this morning?”

“Ah just had to go out” he said a smile on his face as he left the room. She knew that look he was up to something. She got up and followed him out of the room into the kitchen as he got him another plate of pancakes. As she passed the Christmas tree she noticed there was a few new additions.

“I told you I didn't want anything hon” she said looking back at the tree.

“Well I don’t listen to well.” He said taking a bite of his pancakes.

“You know I don’t like Christmas” she said with a sad look on her face she hadn't really liked Christmas much and he knew that and he knew why.

“Well maybe you will like this Christmas” he said sitting his plate and cup down pulling her to him. His body was always like a furnace, he was always so warm another reason she liked the cold…gave her an excuse to cuddle into him any chance he was around.

“I doubt it” she mumbles laying her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

“What is it babe does all this cold weather make you frisky?” he chuckled.

“Mmmmm no I think it may be my Prince Charming that makes me frisky.” She purred into this ear nibbling his ear lobe.

“Well I want to meet this Prince Charming and thank him” he laughed taking her face in his hands. “Why do you call me that …..I’m not that special?”

“To me you are.” She answers leaning in kissing him her hands moving up his shirt.

“Damn your hands are cold” he jerked her cold hands causing goose bumps to appear on his skin.

“Well warm them up” she smirks as she slides them into the back of his jeans her hands on his ass pulling him closer to her.

“So babe….my tongues cold to ….where do you propose I warm that up at” he smirks as he picks her up her legs wrapping around his waist as he walked her to the kitchen table, laying her gently down on the table. Kissing her his hands working under her shirt …..despite the chill on the house his body on top of his was making sweat beads appear on her skin as he pulled his shirt up over her head. He trailed kisses down from her lips to her neck, kissing her chest his lips felt like fire on her skin …..they always did. She tangles her hands in his hair pulling him to her kissing him their tongues dance with each other perfectly like they had known each other their whole lives.

He goes back to kissing her, his mouth finding her nipple since she hadn't had put on a bra this morning ….he appreciated it didn't have to fumble with the clasp. He pulls moans from between her lips as he gently sucks on her nipple his hands working her pants along with her panties off her hips. He kisses down her body, loving every inch if it dipping his tongue into her belly button making her giggle ….which in turn made him laugh he loved hearing her laugh …it was one of his favorite things about her…her laugh.

He had moved in between her legs as she set up on her elbows watching him those blue eyes went from puppy dog eyes to eyes that come from the devil ….she just knew it, they were full of lust and it drove her crazy. He pushes her thighs apart as the smirk that came along with those eyes appeared on his face as his tongue fond her slit making her shudder. He was some kinda wizard when it came to that tongue of his she wasn't sure if he had sold his soul to be able to do what he did or what but she was grateful for it. He worked a finger into her as his tongue done its magic on her clit making her squirm on the creaky old table from the sounds of the table and the sounds coming from both of them the little house was far from quiet. Her hands gripped the table as she felt the buildup in her belly as he worked in another thick finger into her his free hand worked its way up her body finding her breast gently squeezing, to tweaking her nipple causing her to yip and him to smile.

“Oh God” she moaned as she felt her orgasm hit as he worked his fingers a little faster and started to suck on her clit. He let her ride out her orgasm, working her through her gently moving his fingers in and out of her pulling away from her clit. After her orgasm subsided he licked her clean mumbling to himself about the way she tasted. He kisses back up her body kissing her gently. “My tongues warm now” he smirked playing with her hair causing her to laugh out loud.

“You’re gonna be the death of me Prince Charming” she said kissing his nose.

He pulled her up off the table and helps her pick her clothes up off the floor “ I’m gonna go take a shower you wanna join me” she ask wrapping her arms around him.

“Oh damn babe I would …but I got more stuff to do.” He answered her.

“Okay then ….go do your stuff” she said standing on her toes kissing him again. As she heads to the bathroom, she can feel his eyes on her ass so just for him she shakes her ass at him causing him to laugh.

When she gets out of the shower he is nowhere to be found, he was gone but he had the house warm for her, after she got dressed she went back to her little room to work on her painting some more. After working on the painting for a while she started getting hungry, she goes into the kitchen and looks through the fridge looking for something to warm up. After taking her food out of the microwave she goes back into the “art room” as her man called it.

She had finished the painting and had it hanging by the time he had got home it was dark, and she was getting ready for bed.

“Where have you been all day” she ask as he climbed into bed beside her.

“Just had stuff I had to get done today …I’m sorry I was gone most of the day” he answered looking over at her wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s okay ….did you eat?” she ask she worried about him he always looked like he was losing weight.

“Yes I ate …mom” he grinned kissing her forehead.

“You worry me sometimes Prince Charming” she said snuggling into him.

She falls asleep pretty fast after he had made it to bed …it was hard for her fall asleep without her other half around she felt whole with him around she had felt like that since the time she first seen him that day at the store.

She wakes up, it was later then she had expected it to be, when she looked over at the clock. She heard some noise in the house must have been him rummaging around the house he was always fiddling with something when he wasn't working he had to keep himself busy. She get out of bed and makes her way into the living room where he was at messing with something she couldn't see what it was.  
“Whatcha doing hon?” She asks trying to look over his shoulder.

“Nothing….go one now” he grins.

“What are you up to?” She says sitting down on the chair next to him.

“Nothing, but I would like to have some coffee” he answered looking over at her.

“Okay” she said shaking her head a smile on her face, as she walked into the kitchen putting coffee on.

She was leaning against the counter when he came in, a smirk on his face she knew something was going on and she wanted to know what.

“Here’s your coffee babe” she said handing him a cup of coffee.

“Thanks”

“So are you not going to tell me what you’re up to”

“No …but you need to open presents” he said taking her by the hand pulling her with him into the living room.

“I didn't get you anything Prince Charming because if you remember we said no gifts” she said as they make their way into the living room.

“You are my gift” he says kissing her.

“Aw how did I get such a cheesy man” she said with a grin on her face.

“Hush” he says swatting her on the ass before she sit down on the couch.

He walked to the tree and gathered up the few gifts that he had gotten her not much but it made him happy to do this kinda stuff. He handed her, her gifts as he sit down beside her, she looked at him and shook his head. She opened the first one it was paint brushes, the rest were all art related as well this made her happy.

“Thank you baby….I love them” she says kissing him.

She gets up off the couch and gathers up her supplies he had got her and headed for her art room, not noticing that he was behind her. She looked down on her table noticing a piece of paper and all it said was for her to turn around. She picks to the paper up as she turns around.

“What the hell are you doing Daryl?” she asks as she turns to see her Prince Charming on one knee.

“Um Nicki, ah I love ya …you know that ….” She could tell he was nervous. “Yes I know that” “Um  I love you …I love everything about you and I wouldn't want to go on without you …ever …..um so okay ….um Will you marry me” Daryl mumbled fumbling around in his pocket pulling out a box opening it up showing her the ring he had picked out…it was beautiful.

“Damn you Daryl Dixon…..of course I will marry you” she answers falling to her knees in front of him taking his face in her hands kissing him tears coming down her face.

“Why are you crying” he ask her.

“You ass…I’m happy” she said “Now give me that ring” she says.

Daryl laughs as he pulls the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger.

She gets up off her knees pulling him with her “Come on Prince charming” she says pulling him with her to their bedroom.

“Whatcha you think you’re doing?” he ask with a smile on his face.

“Well it looks like I’m gonna fuck my husband to be” she groans as she starts kissing his neck.

“Sounds like a plan to me” Daryl said picking her up carrying her to their bed.

Neither kept clothes on too long they were thrown and scattered all over the bedroom as they fall into the bed. Lips and hands all over each other, he takes her face in his hands as he gently shoves into her his lips meeting hers as he starts to move in and out of her his mouth catching moans. He reaches around and wraps her legs around his waist as his thrust start to speed up, as he looks down at her loving the face that she was making. He moves out of her as he sits on his ass pulling her to him, pushing into her as she sit on his lap her legs thrown behind him. She start slowing swirling her hips on him grinding real slow on him knowing that he loved when she done that. He pulled her even closer to his chest she could feel his heart beat speed up as she wrapped her arms around burying her head in the crook of his neck. She started riding him a bit faster, she could feel her orgasm build…..and by his breathing she could tell he was getting close as well.

She moved laying back on her back, pulling him with her as he moved himself in-between her legs shoving back into her after a few thrust it didn’t take long for either of them to reach their orgasm. “Fill me up Prince Charming” she moaned, into his ear as his thrust became more erratic as he emptied himself into her, feeling her tighten around him milking him. 

He adjusted his weight, but stayed inside her feeling so close to her he really loved that feeling and so did she. “That was amazing Prince Charming” she moaned her hands in his hair. He leaned down kissing her “it always is babe.” He groans into her ear as he pull out of her laying his head on her belly as she played with this hair.

“So did you like Christmas this year?” Daryl ask looking up at her.

“Yes I loved it thank you.”

She had found her Prince Charming.


	2. Happy Valentine’s Day

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Daryl moans in Nicki’s ear.

“Fuck you Daryl Dixon” she screams.

“Son-of-a-bitch” Nicki screams even louder “I hate you” she says looking over at her husband.

_Nicki and Daryl had been married a year, and 2 months now and had moved to a bigger house after Daryl got a better job and she had found a job they were doing great their love had grown stronger._

“Oh come now babe don’t say that” Daryl says taking her hand in his.

“Screw you” Nicki hisses at him jerking her hand away.

_They had decided to move back to Georgia, to be around family, Merle had straightened up and had found a real good woman.  He was happy to hear that his little brother had got engaged and he soon followed suit and had married the woman that he had met at the bar and had calmed him down. The day that he called Daryl and told him he was going to be an uncle Nicki had only seen Daryl that happy when he asked her to marry him._

“Get your ass out of here” Nicki demands pushing at Daryl. 

Daryl shook his head as he left the room, he called his brother he needed to talk to someone.

_They had a beautiful wedding, nothing too fancy it was an outside wedding, she wore a simple dress and Daryl wore a nice pair of jeans a nice shirt and the wing vest he was wearing the day they met. Merle was there, Daryl’s best friend Rick with his wife Michonne and their kids Carl Judith and Daryl named after is godfather. Daryl’s friend Glenn and his wife Maggie was there Maggie and Nicki had become fast friends. It was beautiful, Nicki had the time of her life, hanging out with family and friends._

Daryl called Merle.

“Hey brother” Merle said “are you okay?”

“No Nicki kicked me out”

“Yeah us Dixon men get kicked out of a lot of things” Merle laughed.

“Everything will be okay, little brother don’t worry about it, and I’ll be there in a few minutes” Merle said.

“Okay I’ll see ya in a bit” Daryl says before hanging up the phone.

_They had went to visit Merle when his old lady had Daryl’s nephew, and seeing Merle and how much he had changed and how much Daryl missed him Nicki decided that she wanted to move back. Before they left Georgia they found them a new house a bigger house……Daryl made sure that the house had an art room._

Daryl sees Merle walking up to him “How is she?”

“She’s pissed” Daryl answers sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

“No she’s hurting, there is a difference” Merle says.

“She hates me” Daryl says blowing smoke up towards the sky.

“Nah she don’t” Merle smiles.

Daryl walks back in to the hospital, as he sees a nurse coming towards him “Your wife wants you Mr. Dixon”

Daryl follows the nurse down the hallway and into his wives room. He didn’t like seeing her in so much pain he hated it …..he hated it even worse that she blamed him.

“Daryl” Nicki cries reaching for him.

“Okay Nicki give me one big push” the doctor tells her patting her on the knee.

Daryl takes Nicki’s hand has she pushes, baring down and squeezing his hand.

“Congratulations you have a daughter” the doctors says laying the baby up on Nicki’s belly.

“Mr. Dixon do you want to cut the cord?” The doctor ask looking up at Daryl. Daryl looks down at Nicki and Nicki nods her had at him with a smile. Daryl moves down and takes the scissors from the doctor’s hand and cuts where he points at.

Nicki is swarmed by nurse’s taking the baby and cleaning her off, and wrapping her up in a blanket before handing her to Nicki. Nicki is crying as she hold her little girl and looks up towards Daryl who at this point was also crying.

“Wanna hold your daughter?” Daryl nods as he takes the baby in his arms.

_When Nicki found out she was pregnant she was so happy and could not wait to tell Daryl seeing him play with his nephew and his godson she knew he would make a great dad.  He was so excited that he started crying and hugging her. They both had decided to wait to know they sex both wanted it to be a surprise ……but Daryl did say he wanted a little girl……Nicki on the other hand wanted a boy._

“Looks like you got your little girl” Nicki says smiling at Daryl as she watches him rock their daughter beside her.

“I’m sorry I was being such a bitch today Prince Charming” Nicki says looking over at him.

“It’s okay babe, I’m tough I can take it” he grins.

They both hear the knock on the door as Merle comes through the door “How are you mama?” Merle ask leaning down kissing Nicki on the forehead.

“I’m great” she answers.

“The rest are out here too I may have called them” Merles grins looking over at Daryl.

“Send em in” Nicki answers him.

Rick and Michonne came in next awing over the baby patting Daryl on the back congratulating   them both on a beautiful little girl.

“So what’s her name?” Michonne ask.

“We aint even talked about that yet” Nicki answers looking over at Daryl.

After Rick and Michonne left Glenn and Maggie came in doing the same as Rick and Michonne, they also ask the name ……which she still didn’t have yet.

After everyone had left, the nurse came in holding papers and had them sign the papers, “So does she have a name yet?” the nurse ask looking at the paper in her hand.

“Can we have some time?” Nicki ask.

“Of course” the nurse smiled and handed her the paper before leaving the room.

“So dad what do you wanna name your baby girl?” Nicki ask looking over at Daryl.

The two went through names …..many names both deciding on Annie!

After filling out more papers, they got to leave, Daryl drove home …..very slowly. As he pulled into the driveway, he looked over at Nicki who had fallen asleep on the way home.

“Babe” Daryl says gently shaking her awake “Come on we are home” Daryl gets out of the car and gets Annie out of the back, carrying her into the house behind Nicki. Daryl carries Annie into her room that they had worked on for a long to time to get finished …….and a few fights with Nicki but he won and there was a crossbow hanging on the wall. Daryl smiled as he gently laid her into her bed covering her up. His heart flutters was he watching his daughter sleeps, he didn’t know how long he had been there just watching her until Nicki comes into the room.

“Hi there dad, how is she?”

“Beautiful….just like her mom”

Nicki grabs his hand pulling him up off the rocking chair “Come on let’s get to bed trust me we won’t get much sleep” Nicki laughs as they leave the room.

_They watched Annie grow Daryl cried when she started crawling, and he lost his mind when her first word was Dada, and when she started walking she was her dads shadow everywhere he went she was with him._

“Dad…..dad……dad” Annie was repeating herself over and over watching her dad under his truck.

“What?” Daryl ask sliding out from underneath the truck.

“You hungry?” she ask handing him a sandwich.

Nicki stands in the kitchen looking out the window watching her daughter give her dad the sandwich that she had made him…….she wasn’t for sure exactly what she had put on it but she was going to enjoy watching Daryl eat it.

“Come on little man lets go out here and see daddy” Nicki says picking up her Connor and walking outside, she puts Connor into his playpen and sits down in her chair and watches Daryl take a bite of his sandwich. The look on his face told her that it was not something he wanted to be eating. He comes over and sits down beside her “What cha eating there?”

“Taste like peanut butter …..and ketchup”

“You favorite” Nicki laughs knowing that he hated both of those.

“Hey Ann……can you go get daddy a pop” Nicki says looking at the pride in her daughters face as she watches her dad eat his sandwich.

“Here” Nicki says taking the sandwich and tossing it to the dog.

Daryl laughs leaning over kissing her cheek “thank you.”

_When she had Connor, Daryl was super happy about having a boy he had took over the bedroom and would not let Nicki do anything to it. When he was done with it, it was done just like she had expected hunting ….cameo everything and yet another crossbow on the wall._

 They gather the kids, and their stuff for the night it’s was Valentine’s Day and they were going to get to spend this one alone……..this had not happened in years. They had celebrated Annie’s birthday early this year. They drop the kids off at Merles to stay the night, and head back home, it had been a long time since they had the night alone.

It didn’t take long for them to get into the house and out of their clothes, “Happy Valentine’s Day Prince Charming.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe”


	3. Another amazing Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl helps Nicki love Christmas again. (Merry Christmas Nicki)

“What are you looking for babe?” Nicki asks coming out to the garage finding Daryl looking through boxes. “Um Ma’s old cookbooks Merle wants Sammi to cook some recipes out of them.” Daryl answers. “Oh well those are in the house in the cupboard above the fridge.” Nicole tells him.  “Okay thanks babe.” Daryl says kissing her putting the box back up where it was.

The two go back in the house. “Babe I’m gonna get in the shower, care to join me?” Nicole smiles wrapping her arms around his waist. “I sure will go get ready and I’ll meet you.” Daryl kisses her again swatting her ass as she turns heading to the bathroom. They had made it a habit of showering in bathing together since it was the only time they had to spend together since the kids came along.

Daryl hurries back out to the garage pulling the box down finding the cookbooks he had been looking for earlier before she caught him. He brings them into the house, hiding them in the kitchen, so he could come back to them later after she had fallen asleep. He flips the light switch off as he leaves the kitchen going to the bathroom to join his wife.

“Wake up babe. Hey Nic wake up.” Daryl whispers in her ear kissing her neck.

“Mmmm what?” Nicki groans. “Maggie is comin over today so you guys can finish Christmas shopping remember?” Daryl says kissing her shoulder. “Yeah.” Nicki mumbles burrowing even further under the covers.

“MOM!!!!!!”

“Shit.” Nicki laughs. “The almighty Connor has spo…..well screamed.” Daryl laughs. “Coffee. Please.” Nicki grumbles pulling the covers up over her head. “Okay love.” Daryl laughs getting out of bed.

Daryl pulls on his shirt and goes into Connor’s room checking on him. “Potty daddy.” Connor squeals. “Well come on little man.” Daryl helps his son out of bed following behind him as he runs to the bathroom.

“Hurry buddy.” Daryl helps Connor onto the big boy potty. “Out daddy.” Connor says shooing his dad away. “Okay. Okay.” Daryl steps outside the bathroom giving hi big boy some privacy. “Remember to flush and wash your hands.” Daryl reminds Connor. “I know dad soap.” Daryl laughs as he waits outside until he hear s the toilet flush before opening the bathroom door. “Good job buddy, mommy will be so proud of you.” Daryl says turning the water on for him. “Tanks daddy.” Connor smiles lathering up the soap in his hands.

“Come on lets go make coffee and breakfast. What do you want?” Daryl messes up his son’s hair. “Um biscuits, bacon and sausage and eggs from my chicken.” Connor answers, Daryl loved that his kids wanted animals he and Merle went out and got their kids chickens and cows and the kids loved going out and getting eggs. “Lord son where are you gonna put all that food.” Daryl laughs picking up his son siting him on the counter handing him a bowl.

“Ready to make biscuits?” Daryl ask getting the rest of the stuff for biscuits, he added the flour and the buttermilk to Connor’s bowl handing him wooden spoon. “Start missing but remember do it easy.” Daryl smiles turning to the coffee pot.

“Mornin daddy.” Daryl turns to see his daughter her hair sticking up everywhere in her princess pj’s. “Mornin princess. Me and bubby are making breakfast wanna help?” Daryl asks. “Yeah.” Annie smiles. “Okay was your hands.” Daryl pulls a chair over to the sink helping her up and turning on the water.

Nicki wakes up to the smell of bacon and coffee, she smiles thanking God for her wonderful family. She gets of bed, pulling on one of Daryl’s shirts going to the bathroom, her dinner from last night before must have not settled right with her she straightens back up brushing her teeth, going to the kitchen.

“Hi mommy made bicuts.” Connor squeals running to his mom almost knocking his dad down. Since that day Nicole had Connor he was a momma’s boy, he was her shadow and she loved it. Annie on the other hand was her father’s daughter, she was always covered in dirt’s, and grease walked around with a rag in her back pocket. Nicki laughed when she read her Christmas list and crossbow like daddies was the only thing on the list. Connors list was made up of everything art related he even had a table in his mommas are room.

“And he peed in the potty, and Annie made eggs and helped patty out the sausage.” Daryl ass handing her a cup of coffee. “I got the best kids in the world.” Nicki smiles kissing Daryl. They sit down and eat their breakfast, the kids talking excitedly about Christmas which was the next day they couldn’t wait until Santa came.

“Mommy can we make cookies for Santa?” Annie asks. “Yes we sure can after me and Aunt Maggie gets back we sure can.” Nicki answers her daughter. “Um I have to run to M.E.R.E. L.E.S.” Daryl spells out knowing if he said their uncle’s name both kids would demand to go with him. “Okay Maggie is coming over around four.” Nicki reminds him.  “I remember, I’ll be back way before then love yuns.” Daryl kisses Nicki and his kids before heading out the front door.

Daryl makes it to the store without killing someone which surprised him with the way people was driving. As soon as Daryl stepped into the store he realized he had made a huge mistake with the amount of people in the store he was not gonna make it. Daryl stops and regroups and takes the list from his pocket. Daryl looked at his list he knew where most of the everyday stuff was, milk, eggs flour and sugar so he goes to those aisles like a man on a mission. As Daryl walks through the same aisle for the third time he decides it was time to ask for help and there was an elderly lady that worked at the grocery store that always helped him Mrs. Margret she was nice to Daryl and he would go to her house and help her husband fix anything that needed to be fixed.

“Hello Daryl how’s that sweet family of yours?” Mrs. Margret asks.

“They are great. How’s Ralph?” Daryl asks.

“He’s good. He was actually asking about you he was wanting to know if you could come over and look at the roof there’s a leak.” She says.

“Of course you should have called. I would have come over and fixed it Mrs. Margret.” Daryl says hating that she didn’t call.

“You’re on vacation dear, don’t need me calling asking you to work” she smiles.

“Mrs. Margret you two can always call me. I don’t mind ever coming over and helping out no matter what time or if I’m on vacation.” Daryl smiles at her.

“You’re a good boy Daryl, I don’t care what the neighbors say.” She jokes with a wink. “Now what does Nicole have you out shopping for?” Margret asks.

“Oh um actually me and kids are going to do a special early Christmas dinner for her tonight. SO I got her Ma’s cookbooks and made a lust and actually need help finding some stuff. “Daryl says passing the list to her.

“Okay come on son.” Mrs. Margret took the cart from Daryl and led him to the rest of the items on his list. “Your heaven sent Mrs. Margret thank you.” Daryl smiles leaning down kissing her on the cheek.

“Awww such a sweet talker, go on now get home go cook for that lovely wife …also buy her flowers.” She blushes. “Tomorrow I’m coming over to look at your roof.” Daryl says before turning to the register.

Daryl pays for his groceries and the flowers before leaving the store stopping by Glenn and Maggie’s. “Hey Mags how are you and my beautiful niece doing?” Daryl smiles reaching for the baby.

“We are good. Glenn is in the garage if you need him.” Maggie smiles.

“Oh no I was just bringing over the groceries to bring over later when you pick up Nicki.” Daryl tell her.

“Oh okay I can do that.” Maggie smiles taking the babe so Daryl could go get the grocers and the flowers.

“Thank you.” Daryl smiles. “Anything for you two.” Maggie says hugging Daryl. “Same for you guys we love you guys.” Daryl smiles before leaving their house, heading home.

Daryl goes into a very quiet house, “where’s my family?” he hollers though the house. “Art room babe.” Nicki hollers back. Daryl makes his way to his family laughing at the scene he walks into his wife and son sitting and painting, and his daughter tearing apart a toy car.

“Hey Annie what’s wrong with the car?” Daryl asks squatting down to his daughter. “Don’t know dad the wheel just stopped rolling.” Annie huffs throwing her hands up in the air in frustration, this getting a quiet chuckle from her mom. “Okay calm down you just don’t have the right tools let’s go to the garage and we can fix it.” Daryl tells her smiling at the smile that he got because she got to use her dad’s tools.

Daryl kissed Nicki and ruffled Connors hair before following his daughter to the garage. Nicki chuckled at her daughter and how she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. She couldn’t believe that her Daryl Dixon her big bad Daryl Dixon the man she met riding his motorcycle, his Ray-Bans covering his beautiful eye was the same man that got dressed up for tea parties or sit cross-legged coloring with Connor. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

Daryl and Annie go to the garage Daryl helping her get her car rolling right again. “Tanks daddy” Annie squeals running back into the house and to the play room. Daryl smiles to himself leaving the garage it was close to the time for Maggie to be there to pick up Nicki for their last Christmas shopping trip. And with that thought he sees the white focus pull up beside his truck through the window and Maggie slipping the groceries into his truck.

“Hey Mags, Nicki is in her art room.” Daryl nods towards the back of the house. “Okay how long with you need?” Maggie whispers. “Um at least three hours. I’ll text you.” Daryl informs her. “Okay she’s gonna kill you, you know that right?” Maggie laughs. “I’ll clean up.” Daryl says. “Mmmhmm like Glenn does stick everything in the oven” Maggie laughs patting Daryl on the back leaving the kitchen going back to find Nicki in her art room.

“Okay you two be good for daddy” Nicki tells Annie and Connor coming into the living room.   “And you be good and don’t encourage it when they do act up.” Nicki smiles kissing Daryl. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Daryl mocks being confused. “Well if any of you act up Santa won’t come to the house, so no presents.” Nicki tells the kids. “And you won’t get any presents either.” Nicki smirks. “Damn okay kids, best behavior.” Daryl pouts causing Nicki to laughs. “Tell mommy bye.” Daryl tells his kids before kissing her.

Daryl waited until Nicki and Maggie was out of the driveway before heading to his truck to bring in the groceries. “Okay kids ready to get started. Where’s the cookbooks?” Daryl asks his oldest Annie the spitting image of her mother. “Granny’s?” she asks hoping out of the chair she was in. “Yeah granny’s we are gonna make all of mommy’s favorites.” Daryl smiles messing up her hair as she ran past him, to the drawer where Daryl had hid them the night before. “Everybody was your hands.” Daryl says helping both children to the sink helping them was their hands.

Daryl looked at his list of what he was making:

Roast W/Red cabbage

Potato dumplings

Beef tips with onions, cooked in red wine.

Rum Cake

“Okay Conn ready to mix some stuff up?” Daryl asks picking up his two year old sitting him on the counter handing him a bowl with four, eggs and water and set him to mixing. “Tanks daddy.” Connor smiles and commenced to missing the mixture into a cloud around him. “Easy Con like the biscuits.” Daryl laughs fighting the cloud of flour to slow down his son’s spoon.

“Okay Annie ready to get the roast tasting good?” Daryl asks sitting the pan on the counter pulling her chair over to the counter so she could reach better. “Yes,” she smiles climbing up on the chair. Daryl gets all the seasonings down sitting them in front of her before removing the meat from the papers his butcher wrapped it in placing it in the pan.

“Okay this is what your gonna do, you are gonna take all these spices and sprinkle them on the mean then your gonna rub them in. Okay?” Daryl asks. “Okay daddy.” Annie smiles before getting to work on the spices like her daddy told her too.

Daryl checks on Connors missing before pulling the red cabbage out of the bag getting his cutting board and knife that Merle had bought him the Christmas before. It didn’t take long before Daryl had the cabbage cut up like it said in the cookbook but not before both kids had to eat a piece Daryl adding cabbage to the list of foods Connor will not eat and that list was growing excessively long. Daryl goes to Annie finding that she had done exactly what he had told her too. “Good job Annie now let’s add some water and this here cabbage and put it in the oven.”  Daryl smiles talking the roasting pan from the counter and sitting it in the oven.

“Here dad me’s done.” Connor informs his daddy tipping the bowl up so Daryl could see that the dough he was making was no longer just flour and water. “Good job buddy.” Daryl smiles ruffling up his hair. “Tartoons daddy?” Connor asks already bored of cooking. “You wanna watch cartoon buddy?” Daryl asks. “Yes daddy.” Connor answers. “Okay come on. Which one?” Daryl asks following him into the living room. “Snoopy Chismas.” Answers. “Good choice.” Daryl smiles going through the DVD’s finding the Charlie Brown DVD that he and Nicki had bought for Annie her first Christmas putting it in. “If you need anything just let daddy know.” Daryl says before going back into the kitchen.

“Okay Annie ready to start the other food?” Daryl blindly asks not seeing his daughter had abandoned him too.  “ANNIE …..ANNIE” Daryl yelled a bit scared not knowing where she had went. “Daddy m’right here.” He finally hears her coming out of the playroom. “Sorry baby you scared daddy. Are you done cooking too?” Daryl asks. “Yeah wanted to play,” she answers. “Okay baby girl have fun.” Daryl kisses the top of her had going back into the kitchen.

Daryl turns the radio on low so he could only hear it and so it wouldn’t interrupt Connors, Snoopy. Daryl kept an eyes on the clock making sure that he everything done before Nicki got home. He was actually ahead of schedule as he texted Maggie telling her he only needed and hour to finish everything.

Daryl looked around the kitchen at the mess, he laughs remembering Maggie saying that he better not just clean like Glenn and put everything in the over. He put everything were it needed to be, and the he done the dishes, cleans the counter and the table putting the chairs back. He looked at the clock he had fifteen minutes before they would be back.

“Kids come ere.” Daryl hollered setting the table with placemats and candles and the flowers that Mrs. Margret told him to get. “What daddy.” Annie says. “Take your brother up to the bathroom and wash your hands and your face, and there are clean pjs laying on the bed please change into them then come back in here.” Daryl tells them putting the potatoes on the table. “Otay” Annie says grabbing her brother’s hand as they go to the bathroom. Daryl goes and turns the TV of and changes the radio station to a station that was playing Christmas music.

“Clean daddy.” Connor says holding his hands up for daddy to see. “Good job buddy. Come get in your seat.” Daryl smiles, helping Connor into his booster seat so he could eat like a big boy. Before going to his bedroom changing into a shirt that didn’t have Connors flour storm on it.

Daryl comes back into the kitchen with great timing as he sees the two women pulling up in the driveway. Daryl watches as the two say their goodbyes, and Nicki stashes more toys in the truck before coming through the door.

“Daryl where are you guys?” he hears the thud of her shoes hitting the floor. “Kitchen babe.” Daryl answers. “It smells  awe…..oh my God Daryl what is all this?” she says looking around noticing some familiar dishes that she had not had in a very long time. “Well me and the kids decided to have an early Christmas dinner.” Daryl smiles. 

Nicki couldn’t hide the tears falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her husband. “Thank you so much I love.” she whispers in his ear. Daryl had always knew Christmas was hard on her and he knew why and ever since they were together he worked super hard to make each Christmas an amazing one.

“I just hope I didn’t screw it up.” Daryl smiles kissing her. “Well it smells amazing babe.” Nicki smiles stepping away from him going to the kids. “We helped mommy.” Annie says. “Did you aww thank you my wonderful kids.” Nicki smiles kissing both Annie and Connor. “Sit mommy sit.” Connor squeals. “Okay okay.” Niki smiles sitting down in her seat smiling at Daryl.

“Let’s eat.” Daryl smiles bringing her hand up to his mouth kissing her knuckles. Daryl serves the food, hoping that it didn’t taste awful and they wouldn’t have to order a pizza. But the first bite into the roast and he knew he had done well.

“My God babe that’s delicious.” Nicki moans around the food in her mouth. “I’m glad. So happy it turned out eatable,” Daryl smiles. “Its good mommy.” Connor says showing down on the potatoes. “Yes it is you and daddy and sissy done a great job. Thank you mommy loves you all.” Nicki smiles.

Nicki eats the early Christmas dinner with her family, she looked over at Daryl, he was amazing, she never knew she wanted to get married or have children until she met him he changed all that. Changed her life, pulled her out of a depression made her happy, made her want to draw and paint and write….live again she will always be thankful for him. “Thank you Daryl.” Nicki says tears running down her face again, she was so emotional.

“Baby its just dinner.” Daryl smiles wiping away a tear with his thumb. “No it’s not... it’s…” Nicki didn’t want to cry in front of the children, so she hurries to the bathroom Daryl hot on her heels. “Baby what’s wrong. I’m sorry if I would have known the food would upset you I would have never done this.” Daryl says pulling her into a hug.

“No Dar, its not that I love that I love you for doing it. I just… thank you for my life, if it wasn’t for you and our kids I don’t know where I would be.” Nicki says. “Baby I love you. I thank God every day that this small ass town doesn’t sell art supplies. You’re my soulmate, you and our kids are my everything, my life.” Daryl says kissing her.

“Mommy. Daddy. Cake.” They hear Annie says hitting the door.

“Cake?” Nicki laughs. “Yeah I attempted a rum cake and I made a chocolate cake for the kids since when I was making the run cake Annie told me she would throw all my tools away if I tried to make her eat it. “ Daryl laughs wetting a wash cloth handing it to her so she could clean her face. “Good more for us.” Nicki smiles cleaning her face, tossing the wash cloth in the sink. “Come on lets go eat cake darling.” Daryl smiles opening the door heading to the kitchen behind Nicki his hand on the small of her back.

“Came mommy?” Connor smiles. “I eat all my food.” Connor says showing her his empty plate. One rule they had, the kids had to empty their plates before dessert. “Good job Con.” Daryl says picking up the kid’s plate. “Sit babe, I’ll get the cake. Would you like some coffee? Daryl asks. “Yes please.” Nicki smiles sitting back down at the table watching Daryl pull plates from the cabinet, setting them down on the counter before gathering up the needed utensils, then pulling both cakes out of the oven sitting them on the counter. Daryl pulls a knife out of the knife block another gift from Merle, slicing both kids a piece of chocolate cake setting them on the table in front of them pouring them both a glass of milk before slicing Nick and himself a piece of rum cake getting them both a cup of coffee to go with it.

“Sorry it looks really dry.” Daryl apologizes sitting the cake in front of her. “I had to cook it a dozen times before getting it right babe, and it taste great.” Nicki says taking another bite of the cake.

“Done mommy.” Connor smiles, cake icing covering his mouth. “I can tell, come on lets go get you washed up its bedtime for you both.” Nicki says directing it towards her night owl of a daughter.

“But mommy…..”

“No Annie your mother said it was bed time, now go to bed good night I love you both.” Daryl interrupts her.

“Okay goodnight, I love you.” Annie spits leaving the kitchen stomping to her room. Both of her parents shaking their heads.

“Come on little man lets go clean ya face.” Nicki says ushering him to the bathroom. Daryl hurries and puts the leftovers away and the dirty dishes in the sink and hurried and washed them. Hoping, praying for some alone time with Nicki it had been a long time since they had been with each other, and the heavy petting in the shower was amazing but he wanted all of her. Daryl turns the music off along with the lights, locking the door before heading to their bed room stopping at the bathroom. “The food is put away, the dishes done, and the lights are off. I’m heading to bed.” Daryl smirks with a wink. Nicki laughs she knew exactly what he wanted and she was right there with him.

“Okay little man we are all clean.” Nicki hurries Connor out of the bathtub and into his pjs, hurrying so she could get to her husband. She tucks Connor in bed, flipping his night light on before practically running to her bedroom.

“Dare it’s just me.” She says before opening the door knowing he would be in all his glory his beautiful body on shoe waiting for her. She was right, having to stop and catch her breath as she lays on eye on him naked, lazily stroking cock to hardness.

“Lock the door.” Daryl reminds her, Nicki reaches back and locks the door before starting to undress. “Damn baby I missed you.” Daryl goes to his knees, his cock standing proud, curved towards his stomach, to reach her pulling her to the bed. “I missed you too and thank you so much for making yet another Christmas amazing.” Nicki lays her arms on his broad muscled shoulders her fingers tangles in his hair, squealing when Daryl grabs her ass sliding his hands down the back of her thighs laying her back on the bed.

“I need you prince charming.” Nicki smirks knowing how much he hated that nickname, but she hurried and shut any complaining up as she pulled him into a deep kiss her tongue tasting him. “Fuck me baby please fuck me hard I need it.” Nicki purrs sliding her hands down his back gripping his ass pulling him closer to her.

“Gladly darling.” Daryl sits back on his haunches her legs thrown over his thighs all spread out for him like the best Christmas gift he had ever gotten. “Lord you are so sexy. I have the sexiest wife ever.” Daryl smiles taking his cock in his hand he knew she loved to be teased and the moan coming from her she he runs the head of his cock between her lips through her wetness proved he was right.

“Fuck babe.” Nicki moans already white knuckling the sheets. “Please fuck me, please babe.” Nicki needed to feel him needed the burn he stretch of his thickness. “Lord that filthy mouth.” Daryl smirks pinching one of her nipples before sliding his cock deep into her heat, seating himself in his favorite place in the world to be.

“God Daryl, my sexy husband, my love, my prince. I love you I love this I miss this.” Nicki moans wrapping her legs around him.

The two lovers fuck in tandem the push and pull between the perfected over the years, no words are spoken the two only needing moans and looks to communicate as they send up each other’s name up like a prayer.

Nicki was in heaven her sexy husband, buried deep inside of her, her fingers digging into his skin his face buries in her neck nipping and licking at her neck between whispers of love and admiration.

“Oh Daryl I’m so close….please Daryl.” Nicki pants her eyes closing tight her arms falling to the mattress her fingers gripping onto the sheets.

“Come on scream my name.” Daryl growls in her ear moving his hand between her thighs, his fingers knowing exactly what to do as they end her over the edge, chanting his name like a prayer. “Come on baby let me have it.” Daryl growls biting at her bottom lips trying hard to hold off his release. “Let me feel you Daryl I want to feel it.” Nicki moans as she cums hard, her clenching tight around him milking him of every last drop of cum he gives her.

“Holy fuck.” Daryl moans leaning down kissing her before pulling out and laying on his side propping himself up on an elbow. “I needed that babe.” Nicki reaches over pushing a strand of hair out of his face. “Me too babe we need to not go this long again. I think twice at least twice a week.” Daryl smirks running his finger tips from her hips to her breast, leaning down placing a kiss on her collarbone.

“Me too even if it is just a quickie in the truck.” Nicki smirks knowing how much for some odd reason her husband loved having sex in his truck. “Hell yeah sex in the truck.” Daryl says fist pumping. “That may take the sex in the truck off the table.” Nicki laughs rolling out of bed. “Come on I want more cake, maybe finish off the last bit of that rum.” Nicki smirks grabbing him by the hand. Daryl allows her to pull him out of bed, he puts on the pair of boxers she hands him and follow his wife to the kitchen.

“Rum?” Nicki asks. “Ugh deep freezer.” He answers cutting them both a piece of cake. He goes to the couch sitting down with his soulmate. “Thank you for making me like Christmas again. Thank you for showing me I can cook my mom’s recipes or eat them and everything will be okay.” Nicki smiles kissing his naked shoulder.

“I was worried you would kick my ass for bringing them into the house.” Daryl laughs running his fingers through her hair. “No I wouldn’t have done that babe, but I think it’s time for me to leave them in the kitchen,” Nicki says.

“That’s good babe, maybe we can start cooking out of them show the kids some different foods.” Daryl suggests. “Yeah I would like that. Oh um the toys in your truck can you go get them so I can wrap them?” Nicki asks.

“I cure van darling.” Daryl kisses her forehead, before sitting his plate in the coffee table going out to the truck getting the bags of toys and pjs carrying them into the house. “Here ya go babe.” Daryl sits the bags beside Niki who had gathered up the wrapping paper, scissor and tape and was sitting on in the floor.

Daryl knew not to even attempt to help her, he couldn’t wrap presents and they both knew it. So after the first year with the kids Nicki refused to let him wrap after wasting two rolls of paper, he now just sits and keeps her company and refills her coffee mug with rum.  

“Here ya go babe please put these under the tree.” Nicki says handing him the gifts to put under the tree. “We still goin to your brothers for Christmas dinner?” Nicki asks scooting back between his legs laying her head on his shoulder. “Yeah if you guys still want to go.” Daryl answers, running his fingers down her arms. “Yeah of course we wanna go.” Nicki answers taking his hand in hers kissing his knuckles. “Okay well we need to make something to take with us.” Daryl reminds her. “We can worry about that later. How about we go make up for the lack of sex the last few weeks.” Nicki smirks standing up shaking her ass in his face yelping when he slaps it. “Lets go.” Daryl growls standing up pulling her with him.

The two go back to their bedroom, to celebrate yet another amazing year in their life, they had got engaged on their first Christmas together and in this one they reminded each other of their love.

                                        Over and Over and Over and Over again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should they have kids .hmmmmmm?


End file.
